


A Change in Season

by suizome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Closet Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Shopping, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suizome/pseuds/suizome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been years since Team Free Will closed the Gates of Hell for good. Castiel, wanting a new change, asks Dean if they could get him his own clothes. They go shopping for a long time only to find Dean’s patience run thin once again, hijinx ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change in Season

It had been too long since the mess with heaven, hell, purgatory and the apocalypse. After three years of constant fighting, fighting where they had dealt with the rampaging dicks of justice back to Heaven,locked the bastard demons back in hell and stop the uprising of monsters Purgatory again; Dean, Sam and Castiel took a break from each other. Sam deciding to get serious with Amelia and stop running from himself. Dean was surprised the poor woman wanted him back since, from what he heard, Sam had been a real dick about the whole Don situation. In fact, it really increased Dean’s respect for Amelia.   
  
Dean and Castiel hadn’t really planned to leave each other, Dean expecting him to stay after all that had happened in Heaven, but one day, like in Purgatory long ago, Cas one day disappeared after the fighting. Dean had searched, and searched. Fighting off any of the left over supernatural nasties that were left from people along the way while trying to get some answers to where Cas disappeared off too.  
  
For a full year, he had searched, praying every night once again. Praying that Castiel hadn’t decided to throw himself away and trying to convince Cas to come back, with not even a simple whisper. There had been many holes in many motel walls and many bar fridge tabs that Carl Sembro, Albert A. Dinn and Joseph Muggah had paid for.  
  
However, finally, the day of fucking Christmas advent (kindly reminded by some drunk Christian chick at some random bar who had bought herself a chocolate calendar thingy for it), all of sudden Castiel appeared, thinner than silt, during what had been called in Missouri the storm of the century. Cas literally was flung into his room. His body battered, blood splattered against the rough carpet and scarred like an injured bird.  
  


It had taken Dean a few days to patch the angel up, him trying to prod for questions only to get silenced by Castiel with a pained look that reminded him of his first days back from Purgatory, when Castiel had just gave gentle tips that he was on the edge of suicide. Dean had tried to gauge the situation, trying to figure out what he should say until finally after the twelfth day of Cas’s return that Dean’s own patience cracked causing the most tear jerking day of their lives. Dean was just glad that chick flick moment was over.  
  
Because of that night, that the twenty third of December, with them visiting Sam, that first time in days that Cas had woken up in his own accord on that white winter morning.  
  
“Cas?” Dean asked quickly, wiping away at the gentle creek og drool on his numbed out sleepy face. The idea of the sheets being cold once again for another winter morning had caused his whole body to jump out of the bed, his brain sucking up his adrenaline in order to prepare himself for the worst. For Cas to change his mind and decide he’s not worth this new life he was given again.  
  
However, it was not needed, which could only make Dean sigh relief.  
  
Cas was just sitting at the table staring at the cool sunrise through the blind slits with Dean’s black mug in his hand. Blinking a few times, his face just astonished at the image. He noticed a trail of scattered coffee grounds littering the floor and desk where Sam’s cheapo miniature coffee maker rested in peaces on the table, the pot the only thing that seemed not covered in coffee dust and water.  
  
“Hello Dean,” Cas said, his blue eyes turning away from the gaze of gently falling snow outside back to Dean with a smile. It almost made Dean jump out of bed. It wasn’t his first time smiling since he got back, but he seemed so much more at peace and maybe it was the fact that it was almost Christmas that just made Dean feel even more giddy about it.  
  


Getting out of the bed tugging at his boxers while he flatten out his T-shirt, he walked over to the window and sat himself down at the table next to the angel boy. “Whachya doin’ Cas?”  
  
“Nothing of importance, did you sleep well?”  
  
Dean smirked pulling his arm around Cas’s shoulder and said, “I don’t know, did you sleep well?”  
  
“I did. It was a strange experience, sleeping without the aid of substances, but a rather enjoyable one all the same. I am starting to realized why sleep is such a pleasure amongst humans… especially with a companion by their side.”  
  
“Then there’s your answer to your question!” Dean said excitedly, stealing the mug from Cas’s hand to take a swig for his own sleepy brain. He already felt better  
  
Cas glared at Dean for only a second at the stolen mug of hard work coffee, before smiling once again at the mug placed back in his hands, Dean resting his hand on Castiel’s for a long moment, just staring into Castiel’s already too blue to be true eyes that seemed to be even bluer with the sun shining on his face. Ha, one could almost say he was rather angelic at the moment.  
  
Getting ready for the day, after just staring at each other for possibly an hour, he noticed Castiel’s good mood change into slight frustration as he tried on Dean’s jeans. This caused the most peculiar sentence to pop out of Castiel’s lips.  
  
“Dean, I want new attire.”


End file.
